


正确上网指南

by KChaibaraKC



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KChaibaraKC/pseuds/KChaibaraKC
Summary: 巴基出差的日子里，史蒂夫表示很是想念……
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 6





	正确上网指南

“我赌十块钱，美国队长一定是嗑药了。”

山姆笃定的对旺达说。

而此时的史蒂夫慵懒地躺在沙发上，顶着偌大的黑眼圈，眼神呆滞，全身瘫软的像泄了气的皮球，的确有一股子磕了药的味道。

山姆嫌弃的看着他。

旺达则忧心忡忡：“队长不会真的嗑药了吧。”

“不不不，我只是开个玩笑。”

显然，史蒂夫只是被他家的胖吧唧给勾走了魂。山姆叹了口气，前些天巴基出差，史蒂夫听闻后恨不得把自己打包一起去，要不是弗瑞和巴基左说右劝让他安心养老，就史蒂夫那个犟脾气指定会追到天涯海角，然后从此与巴基潇潇洒洒去向远方。

Oh Gosh!山姆想想就觉得无可救药，就算有四倍的毅力和持久力，可这爱情的萌芽也太经活了吧。都一百多岁的人了还春心萌动似少年。

“真不愧是全民皆知的模范夫夫‘Stucky’，有对象可真好。”

山姆不禁发出单身狗的感慨。

可是我们敬爱的美国队长罗杰斯不这么想。

巴基走的第一天，想他。。巴基走的第二天，依旧想他。。巴基走的第三天，想他想他还是想他。

史蒂夫躺在床上，辗转反侧，夜不能寐。

于是他打开了手机，浏览起了某论坛网站。输入“Steve&Bucky”，窗口自动弹出了“Stucky”。史蒂夫好奇的点了进去，然后露出了没见过世面的目光。

哇，原来大家对我和巴基这么的关注。

他随便点击了一篇热度还蛮高的文章:《二战时期的Stucky——是战友，更是灵魂伴侣》，全篇站在一个现代学者的角度叙述了二战时期两人不渝的爱情故事。就这样一篇类似人物传记的文章，史蒂夫看了还是老脸一红。咳咳，不过是描述事实嘛。史蒂夫认真的看完并匿名予以评价:是的，史蒂夫和巴基的爱情故事让我们为之动容。

作为一篇入门级文章，这个程度就够了。

然而好巧不巧，史蒂夫往下滑啊滑，滑到了一篇盾冬浴室普雷。他再一次好奇的点开:

……水流声越来越大，混杂着喘息，交合的声音。巴基的双腿勾住史蒂夫的腰，双手由腰肢自下而上滑进对方湿润的头发，舌头极具侵略性的撬开史蒂夫的口腔，舌尖与舌尖相互碰撞又发狠似的互相撕咬，没有章法的探索着黏腻的隧道。花洒喷出的水流进两人的嘴角，随着舌头的律动不断交融。巴基身上醉人的香味被各种夹杂在一起的味道掩盖，难以捉摸，史蒂夫侧身亲咬他的耳垂，用舌头细细抚摸。紧贴着巴基发烫的肌肤，贪婪地寻觅他的气息。口腔里喘出的粗气扰的对方浑身发痒。一番肌肤碰撞后，史蒂夫托着巴基的臀，下身一个猛烈的挺进，使对方发出一阵愉悦的呻吟，后背被胡乱抓的红印在氤氲的蒸汽里若隐若现，后颈也在巴基的嘴下被嚣张的啃咬，丝毫没有要停下来的迹象。史蒂夫又一次凶猛的深入，报复一般地加速抽插。终于，在一声绵长的叹息下，一股炙热在巴基的体内扩散，浸润到更多渴望已久的领域。晶莹的暖流随着流水抚摸着大腿的肌肤。湿热密闭的环境里，昏暗的黄色灯光映射在两人因欢爱而潮红的脸上，随着光圈一点点消失在蒙蒙雾气中……

“等等！”史蒂夫顿时感到三观碎尽，“我刚刚看了个什么？巴基他。。和我做了？在。。在浴室。。以那种姿势？？”

此时此刻，一个百岁老人捧着手机，绞尽脑汁在想那种投怀送抱的姿势到底是怎么做到的，真的不累吗？

“不行，我是美国队长我怎么能看这个。睡觉！”

史蒂夫虽然在现代社会生活了多年，却依旧保留着老派的作风，从心理到生理都保守的那种。

然而第二天看到出差回来的巴基，他的想法好像有了那么一点点动摇。

巴基回来的很准时。

早上六点，巴基回到家放好行李，准备洗个澡就睡一觉。史蒂夫仍想着昨晚的事，丝毫没有察觉到巴基发出的动静。披上外套，睡眼惺忪的便去洗漱了，打开浴室的门，正好撞见已经脱了衣服准备洗澡的巴基。两人四目相对，虽然已是老夫老妻，但巴基健硕的肌肉和裸露的身体不禁让史蒂夫想起了昨晚的那篇文章。等等，浴室？这不就是那个情节吗？但我只和巴基在床上有过，其他地方…嗯…不合适吧？史蒂夫脑内快速旋转。

拜托，就是一篇文章而已，这怎么还当真了呢？

史蒂夫自觉可笑。可是昨晚看完那篇文章后自己明明也是偷偷期待了一下，从前，在战场上，短暂相聚的时光都是宝贵的。聚时，哪怕一个眼神，一个拥抱，一个军营里的夜晚，都如此美妙。简陋的行军床只要有另一个人的存在，也能感受到彼此体温呼吸带来的温暖。离时，相隔万里，不是不念，而是不敢念。他和他都是军人，身上的担子是整个国家，就算心里再想那个人，也只能在梦里短暂相见。醒来后告诉自己又过了一天，很快要结束了，再打完这一仗就能回家了。这句话每天都在说，每天都在期待明天。

可明天永远都不会到来，明天已死在了今天。

史蒂夫回忆着过往，一丝悲伤涌上心头。经历了一番思想斗争后，史蒂夫选择放弃思考。

“巴基，你说我是不是得改改这个性格，多接受一些新事物。”

“什么？”

“我们一起洗吧！”史蒂夫一个激动不小心说出了心里话。

Damn it！

“啊？”巴基一脸你说啥的表情。

“啊！我是说我也刚起床，不如一起洗得了。而且据说现代人低碳环保、节约用水的意识很强，我们生活在现代理应顺时随俗。你说对吗，巴基？”

巴基表示拒绝发言。

正当他准备出去冷静冷静时，身体被一个温柔的怀抱所束缚。唇被一点点覆盖，刚才的所有玩笑话都淹没在交织的呼吸里。舌尖滑过齿间缝隙，来到更深处，吸取他口中的甜蜜。

“这就是你要接受的新事物？”巴基背抵着墙，靠在史蒂夫的怀里。

“和我一起洗澡难道不好吗？”史蒂夫低头耳语，说着含混暧昧的话。

“不好……唔，你总是偷袭我。”

“那……再来一次，这次我让着你。”

水在肢体间四处流窜，打湿了他们的头发，镜子上弥漫的雾气描绘出此刻模糊且摇晃的轮廓。封闭的房间里，相拥的两个人微弱地呼唤着彼此的名字，然后用尽全力在最后一缕月光下恣意喷泄。

太阳才刚刚升起，清晨的第一抹明亮透过窗帘照射着一地乳白色的光。


End file.
